Censual Experience
by fbi-woman
Summary: [INVASION] BenCarol, lemon, oral, PWP. The spelling of the title is not a typo, we assure you. Based on the newest Body Snatchers remake starring Nicole Kidman and Daniel Craig.


Title: Censual Experience  
Authors: fbiwoman and JediNicoleFan  
Rating: M  
Type: Invasion, Carol/Ben  
Warnings: Strong sexual content and language

Disclaimer: We do not own Carol, Ben, any of the Invasion of the Body Snatchers movies or the book, and we are not affiliated with them in any way…. Oh how we wish we were, but sadly, we are not. This story is pure fiction from our perverted minds while we sit in the gutter.  
Summary: Ben/Carol, lemon, oral, HJ, PWP. The spelling of the title is not a typo, we assure you.

A/N: PWP attempt number 4, hope you enjoy it!

----------------------------------

She leans against the door frame, panting. Her cropped pale blonde hair sweeps in front of her eyes, and, as her body is frozen stiff with fear and tembling, there is nothing she can do about it. Her cellphone, still warm from a frenzied phonecall made minutes before, is pressed in the palm of her quivering hand. She's never been afarid like this before. Then again, a census conductor has never tried to ram himself into her house before. It's silent, dead silent, and she's paralyzed. All she can do is stare at a picture on the wall, a picture of her, and Ben, and Ollie. He had taken them to the cherry-blossom festival one day after the divorce. In the picture they're all smiling. With a world in this state it's a wonder that people can smile like that.

The door shakes. Carol hears herself scream but is unaware of actually doing so. All she knows is that her heart is pouding, and her throat is screeching in pain from screaming until a calm, british voice tells her to "take it easy, Carol. It's me." He eases a key into the lock and forces the door open to find his best friend, the usually prim and neat Carol, in a state of dissaray. He drops his key on the ground and crosses over to her. She's still staring straight out in front of herself, shaking, untill she meets his gaze, his gentle, clever eyes meeting hers. Then, she begins to cry, tears streaking down her face, tangling with her hair and dropping down to the floor. She forces her body to move and jumps into his outstreched arms.

Wrapped in his embrace, she tries to explain what happened. She tries to vocolize her fear. But no words come out, and she gets lost in his friendly hug. He kisses her cheek.

"It's alright, Carol, I know," he says, hugging her. Her tears stop after a moment, and she nods.

After a few more moments of her lingering in his embrace he pulls back, looks at her."God Carol, you're a mess."

She wipes her face and rolls her eyes. "Thank you."

He looks at her for a moment, using one of his strong hands to brush away the hair in her eyes that she never bothered to attend to. He kisses her cheek again but this time, he lingers. His lips are tender on her frigid skin. She stops shaking, sniffs, and he pulls his lips back from her skin, meets her blue eyes again. She shakes her head, sniffs again, looks down and then grabs his face and pulls him in for a kiss, on the lips, one that is not intended to be of friendly conotation.

She regrets it instantly but can't pull back, not now. Not when it feels so good, not when he's kissing back. They're pressed against the door frame now, kissing passionatly, lost in each other. Carol's eyes are tightly shut, losing herself in the moment. Slowly she opens them, one eye at a time, her lips are still locked to his. Ben's. She's just realized she's kissing her best friend Ben. She pulls back abruptly, breaking the kiss and shifting herslef away from him, avoiding his eyes.

"Carol?" he says, breathlessly.

"I can't, Ben," she sighs, "Not now. Not with everything like this. And it's like i said, we're best friends, I need you to be my best friend I-"

"Carol," He looks at her, seriously, puts his hand on her shoulder. "There's always going to be a reason not to do this. There's never going to be a right time. Anything can happen; we could die tomorrow, we don't know what the world has planned for us. And this is why I need to do this. I can't stand just being your friend any longer."

He lowers his gaze to stare at the ground, his blue eys pooling over. He's right and she knows it and in an instant she yanks her head up, pulls him to her, and kisses him again, even harder this time.

She becomes lost in his kiss. The break-in is pushed out of her mind untill there's nothing but her and Ben in her head. His hands, very cold, snake their way under her shirt, unhook her bra, pull down her skirt. It goes on like this until she's standing naked, and he's equally as unclothed. They slide onto the floor, tangeled in each other's arms, and she can't think of another moment where anything has felt this right as this, right here, right now. He pulls back, sitting up, and she instinctively follows, fighting the loss of contact with his smooth skin. He slips one arm around her back and the other under her legs, and suddenly she's being lifted off the ground, her lips still fused to his.

"Where are we going?" she mumbles against his mouth.

"Carol, you're still my best friend, and I love you. I want our first time together to be better than a fuck on the floor of your entraceway."

She laughs and kisses him softly, shifting her lips to his neck while he navigates the way to her room.

Once inside, he gently lays her down on the plush comforter, finally pausing long enough to take the exquisite site before him. Her short, blonde hair was tousled from her scare and the actions of his hands, her eyes dark with desire, and her lips slightly swollen from the intensity of their kisses. She reached out for him and he couldn't help but comply, whispering "you're beautiful" before capturing her mouth passionately. She moaned as his tongue explored her mouth, his hands roaming her sides and her fingers entwined in his hair. How had she missed the explosive chemistry between them for long? His touch set her fire like no one before. She couldn't get close enough to him. Her heart was thumping wildly against his chest and she was dizzy from the rush moving through her body. She couldn't remember the last time she felt like this, but she never wanted it to stop.

With a toturously slow pace, he slowly travels down her body, wanting to kiss every inch of her. His hands brush over the swell of her breasts and continue further until they hold her hips against the bed. His lips and tongue caresss her skin and slide lower and lower, causing her to strain against his hands. She groans loudly as he gently takes her left nipple into his mouth, rolling his tongue around the sensitive tip. Her back arches off the bed, her senses wanting even more. Feeling this, he replaces his lips with thumb and forefinger, switching his attention to the other side. Gasping his name, she closes her eyes and allows her jaw to drop slightly, savoring the pleasure coursing through her body after so many lonely nights.

Releasing her right breast, he continues his southern exploration, kissing over her stomach and dipping his tongue into her navel. By the time he eventually reaches her lower body she's already breathing hard, fighting the hold on her hips. Releasing one side, he moved a hand between her legs, his fingers feathering over her while his lips placed soft kisses on her inner thighs.

"Please, Ben, please, please" she murmured breathlessly.

Did she just beg? She couldn't remember ever begging during sex in her whole life. But then again, she had also never felt this kind of animalistic urgency before. He tested her carefully, then slid one finger inside and her mind was instantly wiped clear. All she could think about was how badly she needed him.

He begins to pump his finger in and out, adding a second, and then a third, until she's crying out and thrusting frantically against his hand.

"Yes, uh, oh Ben, YES!" she called over and over, nearing the edge.

Keeping his fingers inside, he presses his tongue to her clit and she clutches at the blanket, crying aloud as she comes. He gradually slows his motions, kissing his way back up her body and releasing his other hand from her hip to stroke her cheek while her breathing slows. Their lips meet, softly, lovingly, and she presses her weight against his chest, encouraging him to lie on his back. Pulling her on top of him, he rolls over and uses the pillows to prop them up against the headboard. With a naughty grin she pulls away from his mouth, embarking on a similar expedition down his muscular, toned body.

Her trip being much more direct, she quickly reaches the object of her desire, taking him in her hand and watching his face while she moved her hand up and down slowly, firmly. Shifting further down his legs, she leans over and places a brief kiss on the tip before massaging his length with her tongue. He breathed her name in a low, aroused tone and she took him in her mouth, continuing the treatment. His resolve was quickly wearing thin and he knew he wouldn't last much longer like this.

"Carol." It took extreme concentration to control his voice.

She sat up and he instantly missed the intimate contact, but wanted this to be perfect for them.

"You're going to kill me" he said with a wry grin.

She smiles and seductively crawls up his body, kissing him passionately and straddling his waist. Carefully, she sinks down onto him, taking a minute to adjust, and he wraps his arms around her.

They both remain motionless for a moment, just looking into the other's eyes, their lips pressing together lightly in gentle kisses. Relaxing into him, she sighs and begins to move ever so slowly, using his shoulders for leverage. It was one of the most romantic experiences she could remember having; he had come to her rescue, in the middle of the night, to take care of her, told her he loved her, held her close and kissed her fears away. And now here they were, bathed in the dim light of the moon fighting its way around her blinds, in a tender embrace, moving together, breathing together. She didn't know in what capacity it would be, but she knew she and Ben would always be together. Her feelings for him confused her, but right here, being close to him, was exactly where she wanted to be, that she was sure of.

His hands grab her hips again, helping to lift her as they simultaneously increase the pace, both craving more. Their tongues slid together while their bodies did the same, the bed starting to shake slightly. He pulls her down against him harder with each movement, lifting his hips to meet hers. Breaking away from their heated kiss she pants breathlessly, her head swimming. He lowers his head to rest on her shoulder and kisses her neck. Putting her arms around him now, she bring them closer still, their chests brushing together favourably with every thrust.

"I love you Carol" he mumbled against her skin.

She moaned loudly, riding him with full force now, eyes squeezed shut, body trembling, the headboard thumping against the wall. Three more thrusts and she crashed over the edge, calling his name repeatedly. He was only a second behind her, free falling in pleasure with a grunt.

She collapses against him and he holds her tight, sliding down until they're lying flat on the bed. Pulling at the comforter with one hand, he eventually managed to work it loose enough to drape over them.

"You're staying, right?" Her words were muffled by his chest.

"Of course."

"Good. I like it better when you're here" she confessed sleepily.

"So do I." He paused. "You don't have to say anything Carol, but I do love you."

"I know" she whispered quietly, kissing his chest.

He ran a hand through her hair while she fell asleep. She didn't have to say it: he knew she loved him too, even if she wasn't ready to admit it yet. One day soon she'd see, and then they would spend every night together, just like this.


End file.
